Once Apon A Dare
by becomingemo
Summary: I DON'T OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS.Buttercup gets a dare from Butch.Will it turn out diffrent than she expected.


"Hey Buttercup" I hear someone shout my name. I turned around smashing my face into Butch.  
>"Watch where you're going" I yelled.<br>" Hey I was just walking until you decided to stop and turn around making me Walk into you" Butch replied to me.  
>"Butch what do you want "I asked him. I really hopes he has a real reason instead of just bugging me.<br>"Well I have a dare for you" he answered.  
>"Bring it on Jojo" I said right away.<br>"Well, since your short "he started  
>" hey! I'm not short your just a tall freak" I argued. It's not my fault that he's like 5'10 and I'm 5'7.<br>"Like was saying I dare you to wear high heels "he said. 'What!' I screamed in my head. I really hate heels they make me feel like a giant. But since it's a dare I have to do it and he knows that. Uggg! That basterd. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun.  
>"fine, I'll do it but, you have to wear skinny jeans to school tomorrow" I replied.<br>"No! I'll look like a complete fag"Butch shouted. *no offence gay people. I love you. You're so adorable*  
>"Oh I get it your scared" I mocked him.<br>"Fine I'll do it but those heels better be 3 inches or more" he replied. He walked away before I could say something. 'Where am I ganna get heels' I wondered. I didn't even own a pair.  
>When I got home I walked into Bubbles room.<br>"hey Buttercup" Bubbles greeted me.  
>"Bubbles got a pair of heels I could borrow" I mumbled.<br>" Of course I do I've been waiting for you to ask for a makeover for forever" she squealed. She ran into her closet. I followed. Her closet was actually bigger than my room. My jaw dropped. I saw her rummaging in a box marked 'BC make-over'. Uggg! She was expecting this. And there were nine more boxes that were marked with the same label. Of course. Bubbles never did anything small. She had to go all out.  
>"Here put this on" she yelled at me. Throwing some clothes at my face.<p>

"I'm not here to play dress up" I said dropping the clothes on a chair. (Yes her closet was so big she needed a chair).  
>"Please"she begged with her puppy eyes. I took the clothes and got dressed. She cheered. I know she wanted to give me a makeover so bad.<br>After 5 hours and 50 different outfits Bubbles found the perfect one for me. It was a dark green dress that ended at my knees and a black jacket. With some green wedges that were 4 inches. They were cute but, just the look of them made me scared. I was going to fall so much tomorrow.  
>"Buttercup you have to wake up early so I can do your make up" Bubbles said.<br>"ok sure, whatever" I responded.  
>"Buttercup, you better get up early" Bubbles yelled at me when I was walking to my room.<br>When I saw my bed I wanted to collapse. I looked at my clock. It was 10:00. I went to sleep knowing I had to wake up at 7:00 or Bubbles was going to sonic scream in my ear.  
>When I woke up it was 6:45. I woke up early for once. I walked to my bathroom. I took a shower and washed my hair. I got my green robe on and straitened my hair. It ended at the middle of my back and my side bangs hit my right cheek. I did my hair knowing Bubbles she would make me late just to fix my hair then Blossom would lecture both of us. At 7:15 Bubbles popped up in my room. By 7:50 she finished with my makeup. I had on lip-gloss (because I fought not to wear lipstick). Dark green eyeliner. Light green eye shadow and a light pink blush. When I looked at myself I looked DIFFRENT! I looked like a model. I got dressed quickly. Before I flew out the door Bubbles called" Buttercup don't fly too fast you'll mess up your clothes". So I had to dress up for nothing and fly slow. I'm already regretting this make-over.<br>When I'm at school I see a crowd of people. I walked through it. In the middle was Butch. I started laughing. He looked like a totally fag *no offence gay people*.  
>" Buttercup your evil" he said as soon as he hears my laugh.<br>" Thank you, I know I am" I said as I walked up to him. As I walk up his jaw dropped. I hate this makeover!  
>"Stop drooling, Butchie boy" I said with a smirk.<br>" Now I know why they call you the queen of dares you go all out on them" he said winking. Uggg! He thinks I did this for him. Butch's ego is way too big!  
>"By the way I need a pair of heels and Bubbles wouldn't lend me them without this stupid make over so back off unless you want my shoe up your ass" I yelled at him. Now everyone was looking at me. I scolded all of them. They looked away quickly. "Anyway" I started. "You look nice in those jeans, nice to show your true colors, fag" I mocked.<br>"Well I'm getting out of these now any way because there's no time limit on this dare." he said walking away.  
>" Ok then I dares you to wear that for the rest of the day" I yelled. He walked up to me.<br>"You're a bastered you know that" he said to me. Then he pulled out his phone and sent a text to someone. I hear my phone go off. I started to pull out my phone until he stopped me.  
>" Before you answer that tell me what guy you hate the most" he said with a smirk.<br>" you obviously" I answered. Then I pulled out my phone. He looked kind of shocked.  
>" Then ignore that text" he said. When he was out of sight I looked at my text it was from Butch. I read It.<br>_'_ _since you so cocky I dare you to kiss the guy you hate the most...'_  
>No wonder he told me to ignore it. But now I feel like a sissy for not doing. Man why can't I back down from a dare. Man why did Butch even have to dare me. Now I got that feeling I get when I cry. Weakness. Man I'm ganna have to do it. This is officially the worst day ever!<br>I walk to my first class of the day. Gym! Maybe I could get rid of this stupid feeling with throwing a ball at someone.  
>" Utonium your ganna have to sit out today were playing doge-ball and we can't have you giving kids black eyes" the coach told me as soon as I walk in. I didn't even bother changing into my gym clothes. I sat on the bleachers. Then I saw Butch sit next to me.<br>"Hey" he said.  
>"So, about that dare" I started. I can feel the awkwardness.<br>"Forget about it" he said standing up and walking away. Uggg! He wasn't ganna make this easy for me. I don't see why I have to do this. I mean why I have a stupid urge to all dares that are thrown at me.  
>At lunch all I could hear from Butch and Mitch was how hot I looked. Uggg! Pigs. But at least Butch didn't flirt with me like everyone else. I mean that would have been the end of the world. Then I snapped back into reality when Blossom started talking.<br>"Buttercup why are you blushing" Blossom asked. I looked at her. 'Why was I blushing?'I though. Do I like Butch? Not possible. It was probably this dare going to my head.  
>" just all these people staring at me it's really uncomfortable" I lied. I looked around nearly everyone was staring at Me.<br>" of course they are Bubbles did a great job on you" she replied. I put on my headphones not wanting to hear anymore. I kept thing about Butch. I mean I do hate him. He's so annoying. Almost every time was talking to me he leaves to go flirt with a girl and he annoys the living hell out of me. Even though he's strong, tough, hot, dreamy... Any way I hate him because he's a stupid, annoying, jerk  
>Afterschool he avoided me. Man when Butch doesn't want to talk some he don't I remember when. He was avoiding princess he didn't even look at her until she had paid her daddy's men to stop him and force him to talk to her.<br>I ignored it. I completely pushed Butch out of my mind by watching. Then at twelve I tryed to go to sleep. But I couldn't. That weakness came over me. I had to do the dare now. I texted Butch  
>'<em>meet me in the park under my tree don't bring you brothers. It's an emergency<em>'  
>I was in my light green pajama pants and a black shirt. I slipped on my converse. I looked outside it was raining but I didn't really care. I looked at the clock it was 12:53. I ran to the park I wanted to get this over. By the time I reached my tree I was soaked but I didn't mind. Then I saw a figure walk up to me.<p>

Butch was in a dark green shirt with black basketball shorts and a jacket.  
>"What do you want" he asked me.<br>"About that bet" I started.  
>."Why can't you let that go" he yelled.<br>"I'm the queen of dares I never back down from one" I shouted over the rain.  
>" you so annoying just drops it" he answered back.<br>"I can't" I replied.  
>"why" he asked<br>" I don't know why and it's pissing me off not knowing why" I said.  
>"Fine "he responded He leaned down to kiss me. He gave me a peck on my lips. I don't know why but burst energy hit me. Then I went on my tippy toes and started at kiss him. Fireworks were flying through my body. I felt arms going around my waist so I threw my arms around his neck. I don't know how long we were there for but I felt like forever. When he stopped I really wanted to keep going. Then I noticed I was shivering. I should have brought my jacket then I felt something warm on my shoulders. He gave me his jacket.<br>"Let's get you home before you get sick" Butch said sweetly. He threw his arm around my shoulder. We walked to my home in silence. Then we walked up to my door. "I'll see you tomorrow right" he asked  
>I nodded my head while biting my lip. I looked in to his forest green eyes. For once they looked soft. His gaze made me want to melt. Then he kissed me. This time it had so much love. I didn't want it to end but I knew it had to. I pulled away.<br>"See you tomorrow" I said walking in my house. My knees were weak. Then I saw myself in the mirror. I was as redder than a tomato. For some reason I started giggling.  
>"Where were you?" I heard someone say. I jumped at their voice. I turned around it was Blossom. Thank god it wasn't the professor.<br>"Nowhere just out for a walk" I responded. Then I remember I had on Butches jacket. Let's hope Blossom didn't notice.  
>" you're lying because people don't go for walks at 3 in the morning and come back giggling with weak knees, blushes and someone else jacket" Blossom proclaimed. Shit she notice. I had to think fast. If she knew I kissed Butch she would kill Me.<br>" It none of your buissness" I mumbled as I walked upstairs to change.  
>"You kissed a boy didn't you" she squealed "and in the rain how romantic". Then Bubbles walked out of her room.<br>Bubbles said "I knew you like someone, no wonder you asked for those heels." Then Blossom and Bubbles asked me a million of questions like where did we meet, is he hot, is he a good kisser, what does he look like and how long have we known each other.  
>"I"ll only tell. You this" I started. Their eyes waded. "He the world's most amazing kisser and he have the deepest eyes they make you want to melt" I revealed. I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually sounded like an actually girl.<br>"Awwww" Bubbles and Blossom cooned. I got dressed in dry clothes and put my wet clothes in the dryer. I thought about all my memories of Butch. I can't believe I actually like him. I put my hand on my lips. They tingled. Just one kiss from Butch Jojo and the tough girl in me began to crumble. All I knew was I couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow.

**So how did you like this? Should this be a one shot or not? Tell me what you think of it plz I love reviews I read all of them. And for people how are reading my other story problems with the puffs I'm sorry I haven't updated I keep getting different ideas in my head and too I get writers block just thinking about it. But I'm slowly getting over it with help of my friend. So don't be to made at be**

**Bye internetZ peopleZ**


End file.
